


Interrogation

by Arachnia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnia/pseuds/Arachnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat sucks at roleplaying. Terezi sucks other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Another request. Terezi ropeplay is not as prominent in the world as you'd think.

"Where were you the night of your wriggling day, Mister Grayblood?!" Terezi's cane poked Karkat on the nose, and Karkat snarled and tried to bite it.

"Terezi, I am going to fucking throw you out a window." Karkat said, words slow, as if he was talking to a little kid. Terezi acted like a little fucking wriggler, doing nothing but playing pretend. But he promised he would humor her, at least this once, but that was before she busted out the interogation ropes.

Why the fuck did those even exist. Why the fuck did she know how to tie them? The crissed and crossed along his chest, wrapping around his wrists, holding him suspending on his toes and she had the rest of the rope, strong enough to tug it hard and yank him and FUCK!

"WATCH THE GODDAMN ROPES!" She tugged on them harder and yanked him in the air for a second, feet dangling under him before dropping him with a crash. He chewed on his lip, staring at the girl.

"Come on, mister mystery blood, come clean! Did you steal Nepeta's cupcakes!?" Yank, yelp, drop.

"Is this really something that--" YANK. "FUCKING DESERVES--" CRASH. "PROSECUTION!? F-fuck, that stung."

Terezi stopped. "You're right. Can't even smell any fear on you." she crossed her arms, still holding her cane and rope in her arm.

Karkat took this chance to examine the room again. Why did she have a sturdy pully system? Why did he feel completely stared down by all her fucking plushies? Jegus, it was bad enough that "Ow OW OW!"

"Alright. New charge, Karkles~" Her voice was light and fluffy like the stuffing inside her fucking scalemates as he dangled in the air, feeling like his arms were getting ripped out of their sockets. "Your new charge..."

And this is where it got fucking gold, she smacked him across the fucking face with the cane and he could FEEL his blood rushing to his cheeks and make the mark go bright red before settling into a sad-looking bruise. Karkat tried to keep the tears settled in his eyes and tried his best to curse Terezi the fuck out, despite his voice cracking.

"F-fucking shit, Terezi, what was that for?" she grinned widely and pushed up his chin with her fucking evil cane.

"Public displays of affection of a kismesis sort! With yours truly" She declared, spinning the cane.

"H-how. What. What?! How does that even work!?" He spat, twisting in the restraints. "Is that illegal!? Who said you're my kismesis?! Why does it matter how I hate?!"

Terezi rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Karkles, you suck at roleplaying. Ahem!" She cleared her throat."How do you plead?"

Karkat swallowed hard. Welp. No way outta this except to play along. "Not guilty." She grinned.

"So, let's see. You are known to be a very angry person, right?" Karkat nodded.

"And you're known to be a completely idiotic twat, right?" He growled, and Terezi yanked the cord and dragged him up and up and up, his legs struggling to push him up and give himself support.

"Let the record show that the defendant is an unruly dick!" She said to the empty courtroom, letting him down easily. Karkat squirmed. "I believe permission to interrogate the defendent further and with less leniancy is in order?"

"Leniancy?! YOU HIT ME WITH A FUCKING CANE!" Karkat shouted. Terezi just stood there, standing strong above him. The girl turned her head and whispered from the side of her mouth "Permission granted!" In a squeaky voice, and Karkat sighed loudly.

"Wonderful! Now then..." Terezi grinned widely and tapped her cane into her palm. "Mister Vantas, I trust you will easily submit to the law." Her cane pointed right at his crotch and he flinched.

"Oh sweet mother grub you're going to rip my dick off aren't you." He said, eyes widening and body flinching back.

"What, no. That'd be much too cruel, only reserved for the highest of bucket-related crimes!" Terezi pulled on the ropes and Karkat was raised just enough for him to be extremely uncomfortable. To add to the awkwardness, she yanked him back into standing and got on her knees, crawling to him, rope wrapped tightly around her hand.

He squirmed. "Terezi, the hell are you trying to do here."

"Interrogation." Terezi said, face level with his crotch. And then she pressed her tongue right against it and licked it. Karkat's breath hitched and sensation overwhelmed him, soft fabric and warm breath against his buldge.

"Terezi, what in the name of all things not completely fucking stupid are you trying to do?! I swear, when I get out I am g-going to--" His voice was cut off with another moan as her tongue ran along his growing erection, just vaguely outlined in his pants. She was elated.

"Your pants taste like licorice." Oh my god she was serious about this. She kissed the damp fabric, tilting her head up to grin at him. "So, do you confess?" Karkat shook his head.

"I-I don't even thinking public displays of hate are a goddamn crime, Terezi!" She sighed, fingers quickly undoing the button on his pants. "Terezi, I am going to rip your fucking head off and feed you to Vriska's spiderbitch mom, I swear--" Karkat's bitching turned into a gasp as Terezi's hand reached into his pants and pulled out his half-hard cock, pulsing lazily in her hand. Karkat felt sweat forming on his brow.

"To press the issue..." Terezi's tongue licked his length slowly, pressure on every sensitive little vein. "Who would you consider an enemy?" Terezi's tongue stopped just under the tip, teasing, waiting for him to beg and plead like some uncontrollable fucking baby.

"Guh. F-fucking... Gamzee, that asshole, a-always acting like a stupid asshole, b-bet he's hiding something... Vriska's just the fucking worse and so is Tavros... E-Eridan's pretty awful, too, such a jackass... Jegus, I wish I could set Equius on fire with my mind. D-do you think I could get Aradia to do that for me?" Karkat stuttered out, breath coming out in loud gasps. Terezi gave him a rewarding lick on the tip of his cock and he sighed, content. Wasn't going to give her a thank you, though.

"Hm. So, a better question would be, who doesn't make you want to rip your head off and throw it at people?" Her tongue swirled around the tip, pressing against a little spot just under the head and he'd be lying out his ass if he said her stupid, teal blooded, warm, wet tongue against it didn't feel amazing and didn't make him let out an annoyingly loud groan. Terezi laughed, tongue teasing him a little harder.

"Ugh. Fuck, I guess... Nepeta's fucking annoying, but she's not bad?" Man, he was really grasping at goddamn straws here. "F-feferi's okay, I guess. M-me and Sollux are buds..." There was an awkward feeling, thinking about Sollux when he was getting a blowjob. "K-Kanaya's really great, too."

"And what of me, Mister Vantas?" Terezi lapped at the tip one last time and it brushed against her lips. Well, fuck.

"Terezi, y-you're, uh. Kinda blowing me right now. I don't think it's very ambiguous that I--" He swallowed hard. "Like you." She laughed.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to prove you innocence." Her lips wrapped around the throbbing tip and sucked, tongue side still licking it like it was a cherry lollipop. His wrists were numb and his arms ached but he would be entirely okay with all of this if he could have just a little more.

"F-fuck, well... y-you put up with me. Th-that's really nice, Terezi." He murmured, twisting and rocking his hips into his mouth. "Y-you invite me over t-to your stupid house which is pretty cool. U-ugh. You..." Terezi liked that, apparently, head bobbing back and fourth on his member. "Y-you... fucking shit, man, you're really good with your tongue. A-and your mouth in general." His leaned his head back and moaned, feeling pressure build up inside of him. He just needed a little more...

Terezi almost seemed to know this, taking in the twitching member slowly to the hilt, and Karkat back arched and his hips bucked into her mouth in some shitty attempt to fuck her throat. "A-and and you're smart and know a lot about law and stupid shit like that a-and you're pretty..! A-and... F-fuck, T-Terezi, I'm g-gonna..!"

Karkat let out a loud mouth as cum flooded Terezi's mouth, twisting and swaying on the ropes as pleasure hazed over his mind. Terezi pulled off, coughing and slammed her hand over her mouth so not to gag up the cum...

And let go of the rope as Karkat crashed to the floor. He screamed like a little bitch. "Terezi, why the fuck did you do that?! Jegus, I was having FUN, and then you just--"

Terezi slammed him to the ground with a tight lipped grin, looming over him. She shoved her mouth to him and her took the kiss, rather enjoying her lips when his own cum and Terezi's drool flooded his mouth. With a bluh he pulled back and spat it out, screaming "Why would you do that?" At least five times, each time with more curses. Terezi laughed and kissed him normally this time, even with the bad taste and the cum staining her lips.

She pulled back and rested her head on his chest. "The prosecution motions to cuddle... 'Motion granted!' Okay, awesome. Hate you, Karkles." She murmured, smiling.

"Hate you too, Terezi." He kinda wished she would untie him so there would be proper cuddling, but this was good enough.


End file.
